<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whose Girl? by Luna_Maynard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583880">Whose Girl?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Maynard/pseuds/Luna_Maynard'>Luna_Maynard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Maynard/pseuds/Luna_Maynard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n has one job to do. Can she still do it if she gets attached to the wrong people?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky/reader, Loki/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Steve/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who’s she?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her hips moved smoothly and swiftly side to side while the music played. Then she’s leaning over with a guy holding her hair. Afterwards she’s making out with a random chick she doesn’t know. It was the same thing a different day, and a new video. The paparazzi took as many photos as they could when Y/N left the studio getting into a car.</p><p>“Let’s go back to the base Happy.” Her voice is monotone and stern. Happy drives to the avengers base where the girl finally smiles a real smile and runs from the car and jumps into Tony’s arms wrapping her legs around him kissing him passionately. “Fuck, I missed your lips.” She giggles as he carries her inside and to the commons area setting her down on the counter by the refrigerator. </p><p>“What do you want to eat? Screw the diet, name it and it’s yours.” Tony smiles and Y/N smirks pulling him by his collar towards her hooking her legs around him. “Anything thats not me?”</p><p>“If only I wasn’t craving your cock, i might be able to think of actual food.” Y/N giggles as she bites her lower lip slowly. Tony’s lips are suddenly on hers hard and rough. His hands move to her hips then up under her shirt. Before she can stop him his hands are on her breast and Pepper walks into the room clearing her throat Startling Tony a d he quickly moves away from Y/N. “Pepper if you’re going to cock block don’t bring the poor babies into it. Do you ever know what sex is Steve?” The cocky attitude was normal from Y/N. She had only been Tony’s sugar baby for a few months, and already had him hooked on her always being around.  </p><p>“Tony can you not do that here? Seriously, it’s inappropriate.” Pepper rolls her eyes and hands Tony some papers which Y/N takes instead. “Excuse me!”</p><p>“They’re paper regarding the company, you shouldn’t sign them. It’s an old embezzlement scam. They gave pepper the wrong paperwork hoping they could trick ya.” Y/N was a law major in college and studied Business on the side. She took college classes in middle and high school because her gpa was so high. Even graduated with four degrees in high school. “Read what you have before handing it to the person who needs to sign it. It can cause lawsuits if you mess up. Especially with clients.” Y/N smirks and puts the paper work down. Putting her lips to the back of Tony’s neck and wraps her arms around his waist as if challenging Pepper. As the buttons slowly come undone on his shirt, Pepper glares at Y/N and leaves the room Steve following close behind not wanting to be in the room. Tony quickly turns around and grabs Y/N’s ass pulling her close and ripping her shorts a little.</p><p>“These aren’t your favorite set of clothes right?” Tony asks and Y/N shakes her head. Her clothes immediately become ribbons of fabric on the ground as Tony tears them off of her body. His clothes soon follows her, tho not as ripped. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I can’t believe he’s still with her! It’s so insane! She’s only with him for his money!” Pepper vents to Nat and Wanda. Both women listen to her vent for a few hours while the rest of the team if forced to listen to the moans and grunts. “He’s only her sugar daddy for the attention she gives him!”</p><p>“How did she become his sugar baby?” Wanda asks.</p><p>“Where on earth could they have met?” Nat looks at Pepper confused.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~a few months ago~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tony was watching a new singer on his phone and turned it off after a few seconds. With a groan and a slouch he looks at happy.</p><p>“Happy, do you know any actual singers that sound good?” Tony’s voice sounds more like a toddler wining. </p><p>“Sir? Do you mean famous singers? Because that would be a no.” Happy looked in the rearview confused. Tony shakes his head no and Happy continues. “I do know this one girl. She works at a gentleman’s club but she’s an elite woman.”</p><p>“That doesn’t exist in that environment!” Tony says and Happy laughs.</p><p>“I think you’d find her entertaining. She sings well and dances better. She works in the main area but only on night that exclusive members are allowed in. I go see her when she preforms, I can ask her if she can give me an extra card to get in.” Happy pulls up to Tony’s location and opens the door for him.</p><p>“Do that. i want to see what she’s about if you find her interesting.” Tony gets out of the car and pats Happy’s shoulder and goes into the building. Tony stays at the building till night fall and finally leaves. As he gets in the car Happy hands him a card. “What is this?”</p><p>“You’ll need that to get into the club.” Happy says and they go to the club. As they walk in bunch of women smile at Happy and one walks over jumping into his arms. </p><p>“HAPPY!” A squeal and a giggle come from the excited girl that Happy now has in his arms. “You came! I’m so Happy you’re here! You’re the best Husband ever!” Y/N glances over over her shoulder and watches a man scowl and leave the club. With a sigh her body relaxes. “I absolutely hate men. Happy can’t you just take me home early tonight? Please brother i want to go.” She pleads with Happy.</p><p>“You wanted to preform so badly tonight tho, I even brought some to watch. What happened that changed your mind?” Happy looked confused at her but also worried.</p><p>“My daddy and me got into a fight and a sleaze was trying to get handsy with me when I was getting my food.” She pouts slightly. “I used you as an excuse to get away from him...sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I’d like you to meet Tony. Tony this is my fraternity sister Y/N. She is the only girl to ever be in my frat house. And the youngest person to ever be apart of it.” Happy steps aside to show Tony the small child like woman.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Tony, Happy doesn’t talk much about what he does for work. But it’s nice to meet someone he’s acquainted with.” Y/N smiles and looks at Tony.</p><p>“Like wise, Happy doesn’t talk about college enough. I have heard that you sing tho. I’d love to hear.” Tony smooth talks and walks closer to her.</p><p>“Lucky you, pick a seat by the stage and I’ll go get ready.” Y/N kisses Happy’s cheek and runs off with a few other girls and two guys.</p><p>“What was the Daddy thing about?” Tony asked actually curious.</p><p>“Y/N has a sugar daddy, they give her money and anything she wants in exchange she spends time with them. It varies from man to man. But guess by her attitude, she stopped things with him. She gets like that if they get too attached. Or don’t spend enough time with her.” Happy sits down at the table closest to the stage with the best view. “She likes when the attention is on her but hates when men are to clingy.” He sits facing the stage.</p><p>“She sounds needy. But she sings here?” Tony sits with Happy and a waitress brings over some drinks. </p><p>“On the house as always. Y/N wants you to meet her back stage after the club closes.” The waitress says to Happy and he nods.</p><p>“I don’t mind driving her home again. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll have her stay at my place.” Happy hands a note to the waitress and she leaves.</p><p>“How often does she stay with you?” Tony take one of the drinks and starts to sip on it.</p><p>“Every since she left her mom’s after high school. She had four degrees and no job. Her mon kicked her out for unknown reasons and she stayed with me ever since.” Happy explains but only gets a odd look from Tony. “She started college in middle school, my frat took her in and looked after her while she was on campus. When she turned 18 she moved in for a few months staying with her boyfriend then he cheated and she got kicked out of her mom’s all at once. I wasn’t just gonna leave her on the street.” The lights dim and spotlights hit the stage. There center stage stands Y/N in a nun’s dress saying a pray that children say.</p><p>“Now i lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep.” She moves her head up and back so she’s looking at the ceiling. “If i should die before i wake.” She opens her arms, “I pray the lord my soul to take.” The two men that now stand on either side of her rip the dress from her body booty shorts and a cut off shirt underneath. She begins to sing Nightmare by Halsey and dances sexually with a few girls. After the song is over and man goes onto the stage and introduces her as the Elite woman of the night. He calls her a recent single and she bows slightly as he leaves the stage music starts up again, but she cuts it off he for the words can start. In walks her now former sugar daddy and he sits at the table next to Happy’s and Tony’s. She starts singing bad girlfriend by Anne-Marie instead without music at first but the music quickly jumps into play. She smirks and plays with the movements of her hips the two men from earlier come back on stage and she dances with them. The three of them move in perfect sync as she moves her body around there’s none of them touching skin. Not once does she take her eyes away from Tony either, at least not for long. She moves slowly like a tease until the song stops and she’s chest to chest with one of the muscled now shirtless men. Her breath is heavy and she goes backstage and rest on a couch. A few other girls go on stage and dance for a while till the club closes. Tony and Happy talk Business stuff for a while.</p><p>“Tell me more about Y/N, i want to be her Sugar daddy. Try out the whole thing.” Tony talks confidently but Happy chuckles. “What you don’t think i can do it?”</p><p>“It’s not that, sir. But she’s a handful. She live with me and I spend half my check just on food and gym memberships for her. Just so she’s comfortable.” The look on Tony’s face makes Happy sigh. “She eat what ever she hungry for and goes to the spending 10 hours there. And that’s before she goes to the studio for practice and singing rehearsals. All before being here every Monday night. She’s a lot, she’s does what she wants and doesn’t care about the consequences as long as she has a guy’s attention.” Tony smirks and drops the topic for a bit. When they go to the back there lays Y/N asleep cuddled up with a blanket and pillow one of the guys from on stage holding her in his lap.</p><p>“Hey Happy, sorry she fell asleep again. She hasn’t slept well the past few nights. Night terrors again.” He rubs Y/N’s back and she nuzzles into his neck. “I got her makeup off this time tho. And she’s in her pajamas. She’s been over doing it since Jarred.”</p><p>“He have her ptsd, I don’t expect anything less. I’ll take her home maybe she’ll sleep the entire night for once.” Happy picks up the small figure wrapping her up in the blanket more. “Anything to keep her away from the library.”</p><p>“The weighted blanket seemed to help her fall asleep. And my body heat kept still. Hopefully she’ll be alright.” The man gets up and pats Happy’s shoulder and helps him to the car.</p><p>“Here let me hold her. She’ll be more comfortable in the back seat with me.” Tony says and takes Y/N from Happy’s arms. “Let’s go back to the base. She can stay with me, I have a heated bed she can sleep in.” Happy tho confused listens to Tony and drives to the avengers compound. He helps Tony to his room with Y/N. Once she’s in bed and comfortable Happy says goodnight and leaves. After a few moments of silence Tony heads to bed. He sleeps for a half hour before being woken up by screams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First time at the Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony rushes to Y/N’s room after hearing the screams, there she sits crying hold her knees to her chest. She repeats the word no for a while. When Tony goes to touch her she freaks out and goes to move away from him.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The words spill from her mouth like the tears that rundown her face. Tony moves carefully onto the bed with hours hands in Y/N’s view at all times. He stays very still and she looks at him. He can tell the fear in her eyes is genuine. She cries for a while longer and when Tony still doesn’t move she practically dives into his arms. She sobs into his chest and clings to the shirt he’s wearing. After a few moments and Tony awkwardly rubbing her back till she falls asleep again. Tony tries to go back to his bed but Y/N clings to him till he ultimately ends up staying. He settles into the bed with his arms around her and falls asleep next to her. They spend the whole night sleeping like that together. When morning comes they don’t want up. Nor do they wake up when it’s noon. No the two sleep deprived people sleep till dinner time and Tony is the first to wake up. He gets up and goes to the kitchen grabbing a take out menu. </p><p>“Jarvis make sure absolutely no one enters my area. No one also meaning Pepper.” Tony orders take out food for him and Y/N. “Happy is the only person allowed to enter.” Jarvis responds efficiently and Tony goes back to bed till the food arrives. When the food arrives Tony gets it and Y/N half wakes up and eats with him before falling asleep again. Tony laughs and goes back to the bed. He stays with her for another night and till noon the next day. Then she finally wakes up fully and nuzzles into Tony’s neck washing him up as well. </p><p>“It’s bright. Can’t we make it night again? I like the dark better.” She sighs and hides her face in the pillow she had been cuddling.</p><p>“If i did that I’d never be able to see you pretty little face. We’ve slept for almost two whole days. Don’t you want to eat, more then the little but you ate yesterday?” Tony brushed some hair out of her face and she giggled. </p><p>“And why should i listen to you huh?” She smirks still giggling.</p><p>“Because i want to be your new sugar daddy, tho without the weird title.” Tony smiles. </p><p>“You still get the title, it’s part of the gig.” Y/N giggles and gets up. “Do you have clothes i can barrow?” Tony gets up and gets her a t-shirt but no pants. “Now you have my full attention. Although I must warn you I have conditions.” A mischievous smirk plays on her lips and she strips all her clothes off so she’s only wearing Tony’s shirt. “First! You don’t call me your sugar baby to anyone. You tell them I’m your girlfriend, it’s easier then getting weird looks.” She looks at Tony and he nods walking with her to the kitchen. “Secondly i get whatever i want whenever I want it. I don’t want much but when i do want something I expect it. In exchange I’ll give you a night of your choice.”</p><p>“And what does that mean?” Tony asks trying to poke the perspective bear.</p><p>“Sex is what most ask for, some It’s dinner others is a movie. Cheesy shit.” Y/N pulls her hair back into a ponytail as they get to the kitchen and she sits at the bar. Tony opens the refrigerator and start to make smoothies. “So where is this place exactly?”</p><p>“The avengers compound. Kinda like the not so secret base. All of us stay here.” Tony puts various fruits in the blender.</p><p>“And you are?” Y/N giggles when Tony turns around shocked.</p><p>“Tony Stark the rich man you’ll ever meet I’m sure. And you my sweetheart are..?”</p><p>“Y/N L/N, genuine smarty pants and smart mouth.” With a sweet smile and wink tony laughs and starts the blender. Then Jarvis speaks to comes over the sound system stating that Pepper wants in. “Who’s the British guy?”</p><p>“She’s not allowed in. Whatever she wants can wait.” Tony address Jarvis first then Y/N “the British guy is Jarvis his my AI that runs the place for me. Super high tech.” With a small nods from Y/N he hands her a freshly poured smoothie which she takes and sips on slowly. </p><p>“She says that it’s urgent paperwork, sir. It can’t wait apparently.” Jarvis says monotone and it early an actual laugh for the small woman.</p><p>“Let her in Jarvis and tell Happy i need him please.” Y/N takes control and Tony sighs and agrees. When pepper walks in angry and hands Tony some paperwork which Y/N takes before he can grab it and starts reading it. “New charity event..support for the avengers..basic rules that she wants you to follow.” Y/N looks at Pepper and then to Tony. “I can revise this better for your understanding and have you read over and sign it before the hour is up.” Pepper looks shocked and Tony agrees and pulls a laptop out for her and she starts typing while Tony and Pepper bicker.</p><p>“Who is she?” Pepper keeps her voice stern and low.</p><p>“That’s Y/N she my girlfriend, we met last night at a club. I like her she’s fun.” Tony says defensively “it’s her first time here be nice to her.”</p><p>“You met her at a club! Are you insane? You can’t just bring a girl that’s practically half your age back here!” Pepper’s voice starts to sound more like she’s scolding Tony with every word.</p><p>“Okay she’s more like my sugar baby thing, but I really do like her she’s fun.” Tony goes to say more but gets interrupted.</p><p>“I’m done. I’ve revised it along the same basic construct of the original but the charity even will be redone as a fancy gala and I’ll be planning it and arranging everything. The avengers with attend NOT in uniform and are free to leave after an hour if they wish. Tony will only have two rules to follow, one is to associate with the guests and the other is to make a respectable speech which i also have included with it all. All you have to do Tony is sign right here and it’s official.” Y/N slides the freshly printed paperwork to Tony and he signs before pepper can argue. Pepper glares at Y/N and goes leaves the room once Tony signs the paperwork and Happy comes in before she’s gone. “BIG BROTHER!” Y/N runs up to Happy and hugs him and he hugs him he hugs her back and hands her a suitcase.</p><p>“Brother?!” The shock in Pepper’s voice is enough for Happy to clear his throat while Y/N laughs.</p><p>“I brought the clothes you like best, plus your nicest dresses. And you’re favorite outfit is at the dry cleaners. I can get them tonight if you want.” Happy ignores Pepper and she questions Tony who is laughing. </p><p>“Thank you did you get my address booklet? I need a few numbers in it. And my burn phone.” She speaks calmly and Happy nods handing her a small flip phone and a clutch bag. “You’re the best brother ever! Can you drive me and Tony a few places today? I need to see a few people.” Tony seeing the out Y/N provided him quickly goes to her side putting his arm around her.</p><p>“It’d be greatly appreciated thank you.” Tony takes Y/N to his room and helps her unpack her things into her own closet and she gets dressed in a nice short blue gown. And some thick black heels yo match her black clutch bag.</p><p>“I’m glad you’ll be joining me. So what’s my budget for the party?” Tony laughs and gives her a look ‘what budget’. “I guess that’s my answer then.” With a small giggle Y/N sends a few texts on her burn phone and puts it in her bag and leaves the room. Tony follows and puts his arm over her shoulder. They walk to the car and Happy opens the door for both of them. “The usual spot Happy. I’m going to have one meet there.” Happy nods and drives off. Before Tony could ask Y/N cuts him off. “No I’m not telling you where we’re going. You can sit quietly and watch me work. I did a semester of a planning and other event stuff like that.” Tony nods and surrenders staying quiet. While he holds her close in the car she sings softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spider girl?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy stops the car in front of a café. Y/N gets out and Tony puts on his shades and follows her. As she walks up to the door a nerdy kind in a hoodie bumps into her and starts apologizing right away. Then looks up and laughs lightly. </p><p>“Y/N if i knew it was you I wouldn’t have apologized. I would’ve just asked you out to dinner. My Aunt loves when you visit anyway.” Peter Parker a sweetheart but also a huge dork.</p><p>“You’ll have to tell her i said hi. And I’d love to go to dinner if she’s cooking.” A small giggle leaves her lip. “But I still don’t date boys younger then me, so you can tell your friend to stop sending you to try.” Peter sighs and Y/N messes up his hair. “You’re English teacher is cute tho.” Y/N goes into the café after that and Tony says nothing and pats Peter’s head going inside as well. </p><p>“How do you know Parker?” Tony whispers as they walk up to a table with some people at it already.</p><p>“His aunt dated my dad and we were almost step-sibling.” Y/N whispers back the  addresses the table of people. “Ladies, and gentlemen I’m so happy you agreed to see me on such short notice.” A few words of greeting are exchanged then on of the men ask what she needs then for. “We’re going to be working an Avengers Galaxy Gala for Tony Stark. I need the best dishes you can prepare in a basic sliver manor. The old Thym manor in the woods. The hanging flowers vines that will compliment the water by the fountains, and some elegant white flowers for the interior. Along with all that i need suit personally tailored for each of the men for the avengers and dresses personalized for the women. I need security for the premises, and an interior design team to furnish and fix up the interior of the manor. Valet services, someone to make a top notch guest list, light alcohol services and waitresses of all kinds. I use you all for everything i plan so i know you’re the best with secret family recipes. The garden of genetically enhanced flowers. The fastest sempstresses, best security and hardest working designers. You’re the people that know the best of the best willing to do what it takes for charities and usually have deep pockets. Not to mention the fabulous bartender that can make any alcohol taste amazing, and the exotic waitresses to match the exotic drinks. And besides who wouldn’t love their expensive being freshly washed and polished bu the valet service. Next thing you know the best of the best are hiring you.” Y/N smirks and the group of people in front of her start to agree quickly. “Great the party is in a weeks time, can you all be ready be then?” They all nod and stand up each shaking hands with Y/N as they leave. </p><p>“I’m impressed, you handle people well. And you’re efficient, where have you been all my life.” Tony kisses her lightly and she gets them coffee before they leave. “Back to the compound?”</p><p>“Sure. Would you show me around? I’d love to see it and meet all the avengers too.” The smiles and sparkle in her eyes is all she needs to get him to say yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We they get back to the compound Tony shows her around the entire base and then introduces her to the team. </p><p>“Everyone this is Y/N she’ll bee staying with us from now on. She’s my girlfriend so no flirting.” Tony looks straight at Hawkeye and Nat when he says it to even realizing Sam has already pulled Y/N away.</p><p>“How much is he paying you? Be honest i wont judge.” Sam smirks and it causes Y/N to giggle as Bruce comes over to talk.</p><p>“He’s not paying me, if he was I’d be staying at a high end luxury house with a bunch of other men as well. For company not pleasure.” Sam chuckles at her response. “You’re Bruce right? A scientist? I’m afraid I don’t know as much as Tony so I’ll be a failure to talk to. But I’d love to learn.” A sweet smile and her leaning forward to show off her chest are last things to happen before comes over giving Sam a death stare.</p><p>“I trust you least of all bird brain.” Tony puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. She gets on her tip tows and nuzzles his neck and kisses her cheek. “You wanna go back to my room? I’ll order your favorite take out and we can watch some tv.”</p><p>“If we’re being innocent then sure, but i had much, much more fun things in mind my darling.” Y/N smirks at Tony and kisses him passionately. He returns the kiss with full force just as Pepper walks in. She glares at Y/N and clears her throat. </p><p>“You have work to do Tony!” Pepper sounded stern and the way Y/N ran her hand through Tony’s hair everyone could tell he wasn’t paying attention. When he finally did, Y/N flashed Pepper the kind of smirk that challenges someone to step in their path. Pepper knew it but Y/N had won long before Pepper could step foot into the room. As she went to say something to Tony, Y/N cut her off.</p><p>“If you order the food my love I’ll pick out some fun tv shows we can watch. And maybe later you can show me your cool gadgets in your lab.” Y/N batted her eyelashes and gave Tony puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t refuse the sweet tone, or the way she bit her lip in promise of a long night ahead. Tony was head of heals for a girl he barely knew. Yet he didn’t stop himself. The gala came faster then he expected but everything was ready. The avengers arrived with style and grace. Everyone enjoyed themselves.</p><p>“I must say Mr.Stark you’ve truly out done yourself.” A guest complimented Tony who was enjoying a good laugh with a small group.</p><p>“I actually had nothing to with any of this. It was all the amazing work of my fiancé Y/N.” In less then a week Tony had gone from calling her his girlfriend to his fiancé. If Y/N was being honest she loved it. It didn’t matter the rumors that were spreading around. She cared more that everyone knew who she was. As Tony addressed her she turned around and smiled at him. She had invited some of her own friends. The ones that she knew would spread every single word she spoke. She spoke wisely and carefully. She was doing damage control from her past relationships. And she was doing great at it. The smile she wore told many stories but none of them spoke fowl of herself or Tony.</p><p>“My darling you look so handsome in your custom suit!” As Tony walked over she made sure to point it out. Tony loved how she stroked his ego. “I’m so glad it fits as well as it does. I was worried it wouldn’t be ready with such short notice.” She giggled and he kisses the top of her head.</p><p>“I has such faith in you. You did amazing! We should do more charity events. I love all the people you’ve hired, and the location is absolutely perfect. I might just buy this abandoned place for you.” Tony smiles at the excitement on Y/N’s face. </p><p>“You mean it! That’d be amazing!” She hugs Tony and kisses him sweetly. He puts his arms around her and nods. “I’ll make it such a wonderful place for us. We could eventually move off the compound and into the manor permanently.” She kisses his cheek.</p><p>“And maybe someday we’ll have kids running around.” Tony didn’t think before her spoke and felt that regret till he saw Y/N was looking at him hopeful. </p><p>“You mean it? We’ll have kids you and me?” Tony nods and she tears up a bit. It was the first genuine emotion she showed all night. She always wanted kids but none of her sugar daddies wanted the responsibility. After the gala was over Tony and Pepper were arguing while Y/N helped clean up. Steve walk over with Bucky and shyly tries to her.</p><p>“Hey Y/N do you think we could talk?” Steve was blushing which made Y/N smile even if her mood was ruined by Pepper. “Why are pepper and tony arguing?”</p><p>“Tony said something about buying some stuff and Pepper is scolding him for being careless with his words. Mostly for the child comment earlier.” Y/N looks down and bends over to pick up some trash not realizing her chest was exposed when she bent over.</p><p>“Sounds about right.” Steve looks away.</p><p>“Whenever you get tired of Tony let us know we’ll keep you company. And if you really want kids I don’t mind having a little fun. Consequences be damned, I’d enjoy the little rascals.” Bucky was cocky but cute. Y/N could tell he was trying to get her to smile. But she couldn’t help but think he was partly telling the truth.</p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind, thank you both. It means a lot that you’re this kind to me. I feels like the rest of the team doesn’t like me as much. Except Thor, I haven’t actually gotten to meet him yet.” Y/N looks at Steve concerned.</p><p>“He has had quite some work to do back in Asgard. His brother is being uncooperative.” Steve scratches the back of his neck. “By the way do you need any more help cleaning up?” </p><p>“Oh no, thank you though. If you could tho, do you mind clearing the rest of the people in the room I’d like a few seconds alone to breathe. Crowds tend to freak me out and I haven’t gotten to breath yet.” With a shy smile and a worried looks in her eyes, the two men in front of her nod. They don’t hesitate to clear out the manor of everyone including Tony and Pepper. After a few seconds making sure everyone is gone Y/N takes a deep breath and holds out her hand. A small orb begins to grow larger till its the size of a human torso. </p><p>“How’s everything going there?” A voice speaks from the orb. “I hope it’s going well, I don’t know how much longer I can keep my brother occupied.”</p><p>“Loki hold out just a few months and everything will be ready. I have most of the men in my hand, I just need the women.” A smirk plays on her lips. “They’ll give up easily this my dear. And our child will have a entire world for a play ground.” She places a hand against the orb. </p><p>“Soon you’ll be pregnant with my child, my love. Hold out just a little longer. Once Midgard is mine you’ll have everything you want.” His voice sent chills down her spine.</p><p>“Of course my king, Loki.” She bows and the orb fades. She uses a little magic to clean the room a little more. Then cast a love spell on herself to help everything go smoother. “Best deal a girl could make.” She giggles and fixes her hair as she goes to join the group outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Show Must Go On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~Present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tony leaves the bedroom in just his boxers and Y/N sits in the shared kitchen with Bucky laughing while one of Steve’s shirts like a dress. </p><p>“Shut up! I don’t believe it!” She looks at him faking shock.</p><p>“Believe it doll, he was toothpick thin.” Bucky chuckles as she laughs.</p><p>“I just can’t see Steve being so skinny. Or you not being buff. It’s weird to think about. It’s like imagining Tony without all his stuff. It’s bizarre, it honestly hurts my head.” She giggles and Nat comes in messing up Y/N hair. “Good morning beautiful, you seem in a good mood.” Y/N says to Nat.</p><p>“I am, and Tony’s face is part of it.” She chuckles darkly and Tony walks over finally.</p><p>“You’re up early, and hanging out with Bucky and Natasha?” Tony looked surprised.</p><p>“Well yeah we’re all friends. Just because I’m constantly hanging out with you doesn’t mean I haven’t tried to get everyone else to like me. I want everyone to get along as best we can so I can fit in better.” She pouts a little. “I didn’t like it when everyone was suspicious of me. And Pepper still hates me.” Tony hugs Y/N close and pets her head.</p><p>“She doesn’t like any of the girls i date.” He looks down at her. “It’s okay we all love you so it’s doesn’t matter if Pepper doesn’t.” Both Bucky and Tony smile at Y/N and she gives a soft smile back. The rest of the avengers file in and they all get sit for breakfast together. </p><p>“Y/N can you get the salt and pepper for the cabinet?” Wanda asks sweetly.</p><p>“Sure no problem.” Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect, then Loki appears and grabs Y/N pulling her close holding a knife to her neck causing her to scream and drop the salt and pepper she’s just picked up the glass containers shattering on the floor in front of her. “TONY!!” Her screaming and whimpers gets everyone’s attention causing them to freeze seeing the knife. </p><p>“It’s been a while, miss me?” Loki smirks and glares at the avengers. “Now you have to options, either fight and i kill the girl along with most of New York before you can stop me. Or surrender and i just might spare her.” He’s words are venom to each of the avengers. None of them have any weapons of any kind. </p><p>“We surrender please just don’t hurt Y/N!” Tony pleads looking at Y/N then Loki. He wants  desperately to fight to save her but the knife at her throat was much to close for comfort. “Just please, let her go.” The rest of the team stands with Tony and all look at Loki and Y/N. Y/N’s face has nothing but fear written all over it. Her breathing is staggered as she grips Loki’s arms with the knife. They all know she’s not strong enough to stop him if he decides to hurt her. They all stand down, and surrender. Loki waves his hand putting them all in chains. He then puts his knife down after the chains connect to the floor. He chuckles darkly. And snaps his fingers the avengers disappearing and reappear in cells like the one on Asgard. In the ground in the middle of nowhere. </p><p>“Loki, you’ll keep your end of the deal right?” Y/N looked at him with true worry.</p><p>“Yes my love. You’ll become my wife and queen. You’ll rule Midgard with me and carry many of my children. And because of all the hard work you did with your spell and the world leaders I’ve taken control easily. Midgard is ours and my arm has taken it. Nothing can challenge us.” He looks at her and move some hair out of her face. “You know i have to lock you up with the avengers for a bit right?” Y/N nods at Loki’s words. “Only until everything has settled down, there are a few riots currently. I don’t want you to get hurt. I have an illusion up so they think you’re already there. Will you be alright without me? How are you feeling currently?” Loki rests a hand on Y/N’s stomach.</p><p>“I’m dizzy but I’m alright. How did you get everything else handled with out me hearing about it?”</p><p>“I had some help. Thanks to your great work.” Loki pulls Y/N into a kiss and then he snaps his fingers Y/N joining the avengers and the illusion disappearing. </p><p>“Y/N! Are you alright please talk to me! I hate that you’re so quiet.” Tony yells from the cell across from Y/N and she nods and looks at him. </p><p>“I’m just processing everything. I don’t do well with situations of high stress or blades.” She give him a weak smiles. Then looks around her cell realizing she’s sharing a cell with Bucky. Who hasn’t moved either it seems. “Buck are you okay?”</p><p>“I don’t do very well in situations like that either. I don’t mean to frighten you.” He looks at her and she moves closer to him leaning on him a little. “I’m also still trying to process how he could’ve gotten in.”</p><p>“Loki is the god of magic in mythology. I studied it in high school. He’s good with tricks, illusions, and other forms of magic. According to myth he has a silver tongue. He’s a ladies man and rumors say he can get any female he wants.” She looks up at Bucky trying to register his reaction.</p><p>“You know he might come after you? You’re gorgeous and all of us love you. He’d see it as a challenge.” He chuckles trying to lighten the mood. “I’d do the same thing if it meant i got to have you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passes and Bucky becomes extremely protective of Y/N. Loki visits everyday and updates the avengers on what’s happening outside. He stops at Bucky and Y/N and smirks. To keep up face she shakes and hides in Bucky’s chest. Bucky holds onto her and practically growls at Loki when he gets to close. </p><p>“She not a threat to me. You don’t have to protect her so heavily. She small and frail, she’d lose in a fight with me easily.” Loki chuckles. “She’s a child compared to me.” Loki leaves with those words. But in her mind Loki left her something. He left her a promise, his promise to come retrieve her that night. She knew what she had to do. She had to set in stone her place in the avengers. To make sure they wouldn’t ever fight back. She had to have sex with Bucky. It was the way the spell would become absolutely permanent. She slept with all the others already. Bucky was the last one. She had to act fast, Loki knew she needed time that’s why he gave her a heads up. She looked up at Bucky who was still staring where Loki was. She reached up and gently touched his face, pulling him to look at her. </p><p>“Thank you, Bucky.” She pulls him into a light kiss which he deepens eagerly. His hands begin to roam her body. Once they land of her breast she moans softly, and Bucky almost completely melts. “Please be gentle with me. I’m still new to all this stuff.” She looks at Bucky with soft eyes and he nods kissing her then her neck. He kisses down to the top of her chest before removing her shirt and bra. He fondles her breast and teases her nipples before taking one in his mouth. She moans softly but they slowly become louder. The more he plays with her the more attention they get from the other avengers. But it’s when Bucky puts a hand down Y/N pants the Tony gets upset. Steve starts to feel jealous, and Sam punches a wall. Bruce goes into a corner and covers his ears, while Hawkeye glares at Bucky. Nat bites her lips and clenches her fist tightly. All the avengers react badly and it gets worse when Bucky removes Y/N’s pants. She at first tries to tell him no because the other are looking but she knows it only spurs him on more. She puts her body flush against his and he can feel how wet she is through his pants. He picks her up and kisses her to stop her protests. He kisses her passionately and deeply. She secretly moves her hand that the other can’t see and puts up an illusion of her protesting and asking him to stop. The sounds the others hear make them furious but what’s real Bucky enjoys even more. Y/N gets on her knees and lubes Bucky’s cock with her mouth. She teases him with her tongue circling the head of his cock before taking his entire length into her mouth. He stops her before he can cum. He pulls her up to him from her knees and pins her to the wall. She moans for him as he slowly enters her. Once his length is fully sheathed inside her tight pussy, he growls softly and starts to move. He moves slowly at first but then starts to picks up his pace. he thrusts deep and hard into her, and pushes his entire length as far as it’ll go into her when he cums. </p><p>“Damn doll that was amazing.” Bucky says as she drops to the floor catching her breath. The illusion drops and Bucky is standing over Y/N who is on the ground panting tears on her face and her cheeks red. Tho her disheveled look was from the blow job earlier she had left that part out of the illusion. Instead opting for a fill rape fantasy that she had a few weeks past while day dreaming about Bucky. It did the trick it needed to. Each avenger was at another’s throat. That was until Thor walked in, he was in many chains. He caught sight of the state Y/N was in but Bucky had fixed himself up and was standing in front of her. He glared at Thor not trusting him for a second. Loki walked in behind Thor smiling, he stopped in front of Y/N and Bucky’s cell. </p><p>“Y/N come here. I won’t hurt you.” He says and raises his hands. She carefully moves forward trying to cover herself with her t-shirt that was thrown earlier. Threats are shouted from the different avengers, but Loki ignores them and snaps his fingers causing Y/N to be outside the cell in front of him. She now wears traditional Asgard clothes and he pulls her close examining her. “You’re moving cells. You’ll be with my brother, Thor. Now here’s the problem, in order for him to end up in such a manor he da to be drugged.” Loki speaks loud enough for the avengers to shut up. Y/N notices the large bulge in Thor’s pants and looks at Loki a bit scared. “Trust me you won’t get pregnant i cast a spell on you to prevent such matters. You can only carry my children in your womb. I made sure of it the moment I set my eyes on you. You’ve been my target from the beginning. It’s just unfortunate that Midgard had to fall so hard so that I can have you. But it’s the price i was willing to pay.” He looks at her sweetly and pets her head. </p><p>“Why tell me all this? Why me? I’m not special, I’m just a nobody.” She looks scared but it was how she’s supposed to be in front of the heroes that all glare at Loki. “Please just let me go, I’ll not cause any trouble!”</p><p>“No you won’t because everytime there’s an issue you’ll be punished. I’ll bring you right back her and one of these men will be drugged. I’ll leave you with them and they do whatever they want to you till I see fit to have them stop. Understand?” Loki looks down at Y/N nods knowing the truth is Loki will he doing it not any of the avengers. “Good now to prove my point my brother can have you first I’ll retrieve you in two days and I hope you’ll understand your position. As well as all of you so called heroes.” With that Loki vanishes and Y/N is in a cell with an extremely horny Thor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One long day of a constant illusion of rape. One wonderfully long day of constant love making with Thor. One horribly long day for the avengers. They all were forced to watch and listen to the illusion, all the different ways Thor took Y/N. All the different ways her clothes became more torn, and all they many ways she could cry our for the chained up heroes to help her. She called out to each one, begging and calling for help. But she never called for Bucky, because he already knew she wanted him most. She told him no matter what name she yelled she’d always want him in the end. It was a different variation of what she zaz a a aczx up told Thor when he finally finished with her. The illusion dropped and Thor had fixed himself but a few scratches could still be seen while Y/N lay on the ground exhausted. At the end of the two days Loki came back and with magic pinned Thor to a wall with daggers before he could start another round. He took Y/N from the cell and help her weak body close. He was playing hero for her because he knew it pissed off all the others. </p><p>“Y/N are you alright? I know I said I’d be longer, but you’re cries made me worry so much. My sweet girl, be my Queen and I’ll stop this. I’ll take back everything I said.” His words were sincere and he held her close. He waved his hand to clean Y/N up and clothe her.</p><p>“What changed your mind? Why save me now?” She asked know the real answers but her voice was weak from yelling.</p><p>“This, when we first met my first time in New York you gave me this.” He hold up a small necklace with a lock on it. It said forever yours, my king. “You gave me this and asked for me to protect you.”</p><p>“Help me get out of the city and no matter what you are my king. You kidnapped me from my ex boyfriend’s home. He used to beat me and cut me. You saved me from him.” She smiled weakly at the memory. “He gave me that necklace to show i was his. I wanted you to have it as a way to remember who you can trust. I hid with you till your big battle. Then I went into hiding for a while.”</p><p>“I never took my eyes off of you. Heimdall watched over you constantly so I wouldn’t be always asking him questions about you. I took every chance I got to sneak down to Midgard and see you. I didn’t care who you were with. Some billionaire or a hopeless nobody I wanted you desperately. No spell needed.” He smirked and helped her stand. “Be mine say it and I’ll give you everything you could ever want. Children, a home, and a throne. All the power you could ever desire. I’d give it all to you.” Loki kneels in front of Y/N and Thor stands shocked never seeing his brother do that before.</p><p>“Do you swear it? On your life and you’re throne? If you betray me even once I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Y/N looks at him sternly and he swallows feeling her energy. </p><p>“I would never betray you my love.” She smiles and kisses him. </p><p>“And i could never love anyone but you. Every other man could never compare to you.” Y/N’s word were true but her feelings were mixed. She kisses Loki and plays with his hair. She giggles when he picks her up. When he kisses her neck she moans and he grinds against her. The avengers hurl insults at Loki and tell him to break the spell he put on Y/N. </p><p>“Right I never did get around to explaining.” He smirks and gently puts Y/N down. Pushing her against the wall closest to Tony and Steve who grew the most attached to her. “You see Y/N here is my betrothed for so many years now.” He makes her underwear disappear and fingers you wet pussy making her wetter. “My father picked her out for me, he didn’t know how much trouble she was. She came to Midgard when she was younger. Went to school here, studied at your colleges.” He drags out moan after moan from Y/N soon making her beg for his cock as he spoke. “She made friends, and learned how easy it was to manipulate humans. She started to look for the kind of relief only a real man can give a woman.” He pulls Y/N away from the wall and has her bend forward till her back is flat like a table. Then he raises her skirt and pulls out his cock teasing her with it. “She called me to Midgard and I couldn’t help myself, i had my way with her night after night.” He rams his cock into Y/N causing her to scream making all the avengers pull at the chains Loki put in place. “And every night i had Heimdall check on her, if she shared a bed with another person i would go to her and have my way with her as well.” He thrusts hard and deep causing the entire room to be filled with moans. “I wanted to take the world and give it to her. So I tried, it didn’t go the way i hoped. So we thought of a new plan. She didn’t like the idea of using her friend. But she needed to get on the inside.” His thrusts are even, hard, and dragged out. Y/N’s moans sound like screams but it’s obvious they’re screams of pleasure when she begs Loki for more. “She got on the inside so early with her song. And you all made it even easier just willingly giving into her.” His thrusts become a little erratic as he gets close to cuming. “She had me every night, I waited for my brother to fall asleep and then I slept next to my beloved. She asked about Thor and why so many women like him. I thought I’d let her have him for a night. I planned on longer but couldn’t stand the thought anymore.” He slams into Y/N one last time cuming deep inside her. Her legs shake as she nearly falls down bur Loki catches her holding her so her back is against his chest. He plays with her clit till she squirts for him. “Such a good girl, carrying my children for me. You’re body responds so well to me. My sweet sweet wife.” A hum of satisfaction leaves Y/N as she rubs again him and kisses him.</p><p>“Loki no more holding back please. Stop tormenting hopeless prisoners and give me your attention.” She looks at him spinning so she chest to chest with him. </p><p>“Fine let me take down my illusion and we’ll put you in some comfortable clothes. Then we can go home. To our little boy, he was asking about us.” Loki smirks hearing the shock fill the room. As the illusion drop it reveals a 5 month old baby bump. Y/N rest her hand on her stomach her clothes changing to a loose cotton gown with a silk belt just and thigh slit. “What do you think my love?”</p><p>“I think there’s a lack of undergarments.” Y/N giggles walks down the hall of cells. “Come my Darling I wish to see my child before I see my throne.” She smirks catching Bucky and Tony’s attention as she turn her ass showing a little. “Loki i want a pet, can i have one of these lower forms? They don’t live as long as we do but they’re very entertaining to have around.”</p><p>“Which one did you have in mind? The metal arm would be a great bodyguard for you, as well as a fun toy for you to play with when I’m busy.” Loki smirks when Y/N nods. </p><p>“He’s perfect, please can i have him?” She smiles sweetly and Loki nods giving in. He has some guards get Bucky from his cell and Y/N insists on taking care of it all. “I can find me way out, I’ll be along shortly i want to dress him properly first.” Loki hesitates but then leaves Bucky glaring at Y/N. Once Loki is gone and the guards have fully cleared except one standing by Tony’s cell.</p><p>“Make it quick loki will want you by his side.” The guard says and goes a few paces ahead.</p><p>“I don’t have much time. His spell is weak so I can talk for now. Bucky i need your help. Keep this necklace on at all times. Every time you touch me it’ll weaken his spell. If I can bare someone else’s child other then his I can be free. You had to deal with hydra i know you can pull this off.” She looks at him pleading.</p><p>“He forced you into this?” Bucky looks at her feeling bad as she nods. “How?”</p><p>“I was drunk and he took me to his room and what I hoped was just a one time thing. He cast a spell on me, I can’t break it. He said he’d stop the spell if i would be his. But he hasn’t, he just keeps using me. His mother gave Thor that necklace, it’s for me to give to someone i love so they can break the spell. My only problem is i love Tony, Steve, and you. But i need you, I know you’ll be able to do it. Please, save me. I need all three of you to save me eventually.” She pleads with him and Steve immediately agrees to it. Tony hesitates but agrees while Bucky looks at her to see if she’s lying. </p><p>“We have to go my lady! We can’t stay here any longer he’ll be suspicious.” With the guard’s words Bucky agrees and they leave the rest of the avengers with a promise to return for them. They just didn’t know how long it’d be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if y’all want more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blending in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My lady would you like to still go on the walk through the city?” Y/n’s guard asks quietly as Loki enters the bedroom. </p><p>“Yes in just a moment. Please ready my horse and one for my pet as well.” Y/n speaks level and dark it’s almost scary. Bucky sits by her feet and she plays with his hair. “Also I would like my personal three guards as well.”</p><p>“Of course my lady, we’ll be waiting for you.” Her guard leaves the room and Loki walks over kissing her on the forehead. </p><p>“How was it today? I heard there was a riot by the farm district.” Y/n looks at Loki while Bucky kisses up her thigh.</p><p>“Some entitled brats that demanded food, they’ve been put in four days of imprisonment. And walls have been scheduled to be put up to protect the farmers and their lands. Tho the higher levels of society are demanding i put more effort to protecting them.” He sighs and sits down with a thud. </p><p>“They should be working just like the other classes of society. Money means so much to them, only if it keeps them from working in dirt.” Bucky looks up at Y/n as she speaks. “I hate it all. They’re such rude people here.”</p><p>“At least you have one of them well trained. Are you going to see your baby?” Loki quirks an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“Yes actually I am, I’m taking my pet with me as well. My personally trusted guards will be close by. I want another pet tho, I was thinking about that blonde one from the cells?” Y/n looks at Loki sweetly.</p><p>“I see what you’re doing you minx.” Loki chuckles. “You’re trying to see if I’m in a good mood, you’re lucky I am. I’ll think it over and let you know tomorrow. Till then stop plotting so much annoying stuff and relax for a bit. Alright my love?” Loki kisses her and goes to the bathroom the water starts for a shower.</p><p>“Come along Bucky let’s get ready.” Y/n stands and changes her clothes into a long queen’s gown. It’s black with silver trim to it. After getting changed Y/n helps Bucky change into an all black stealth outfit. Once dressed they go out side to meet up with the guards. </p><p>“My queen, we’re ready for departure.” The head guard speaks. </p><p>“Thank you, stay close but out of sight. I’ll see you at our destination.” Y/n mounts her horse as Bucky mounts his. They ride through town and go on for a bit till they reach an arena. When they arrive Y/n dismounts with Bucky’s help and they go inside. “No one is ever aloud in this arena unless accompanied by me personally. Otherwise it is guarded twenty four hours a day seven days a week. No one goes in or out alive with out me.” Y/n speaks calmly and in an almost monotone voice. </p><p>“What exactly is this baby of yours? I’ve never seen it there whole time I’ve been with you. Why?” Bucky looks confused as he follows Y/n through the corridors. </p><p>“Well the reason i never brought you was because i had to get them used to your smell first. And my baby is my creation. Made on accident actually. But I didn’t want to terminate him so i keep him. He’s only got loose one. A very long time ago.” Y/n smiles and walks into the open area of the arena. Barking is heard followed by the ground shaking slightly. “Bucky meet Cerberus! He was an oops when I was doing an experiment on Midgard’s dogs. I thought he was kinda cute as a puppy. I keep him because he’s fun to hang out with. And very protective, great family pet tho.”</p><p>“What the actual hell? This thing is from Greek mythology!” Bucky looks stunned.</p><p>“He was originally hidden in Greece then he got out. It was an accident! Loki wanted to play a prank and in the process I got hurt and Cerby kinda broke his cage. The humans thought i was dead and Cerby guided me back to a safe area so i could get back home. It became a whole to do after that.” Y/n looks at her feet embarrassed and Cerberus nuzzles her. “He really is sweet tho I promise. He’s just, he’s still acts like a puppy is all.” She pets Cerberus and he lays down. “Come pet him I promise he doesn’t bite.” Y/n takes Bucky’s hand and shows him how to pet Cerberus. They spend all day and most of the night there before they leave. On the way back they stop at the cells but don’t enter. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Bucky looks concerned at Y/n.</p><p>“Yes and no. I miss everyone, but maybe we can visit tomorrow. I hope we can get Steve out.” With a sigh Y/n pets her horse and continues on. They eventually make it back to Loki’s castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow almost 1,000 people have read this story! Thank you all so much i hope you enjoy it. More chapters on the way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ll never amount to anything! You’re a hopeless nobody, destined for failure. Nothing but a disappointment to your family!” Y/n walks away from Loki as he lays bleeding on the ground.</p><p>“No Y/N!! Anyone but you! YOU CAN’T BETRAY ME!!” His cries fall on deaf ear as she walks to a cliffs edge.</p><p>“In the end I still loved you entirely, till death do we part.” He voice is weak as tears stream down her face. She stands now all in white a vail blowing in the wind. Loki runs towards her and a gunshot can be heard and her body falls over the edge Loki standing screaming her name as she falls. When he looks up to face the shooter all he sees is the end of a gun, and the trigger is pulled. </p><p>“Loki!! Wake up! It’s only a nightmare!” Y/n shakes him awake. Loki jumps from bed breathing hard practically unable to catch his breath. “Loki what happened?! Are you alright you were screaming.” She touches his arms gently afraid of what he might do. Bucky stands close by, they had just returned from their trip. “Loki? Darling?” She goes concerned by his lack of response till he turns to face her and touches her face.</p><p>“You’re okay, thank Odin you’re alright.” Loki pulls Y/n into a hug and holds her for a moment. When he releases her and she only looks confused. “My nightmare, you had died. I was so worried about. Are you okay any scratches?” He frets for only a moment before she calms him with just a few simple words.</p><p>“If anything hurt me i know you’d protect me. You’ve never been a disappointment to me before. You’re my hope, and my success. My king, I love you. Till death do us part remember?” She smiles at him and he smiles back. “Trust me love if i got hurt you’d know.” She gets up and goes to Bucky. “I’m going to take him to bed.” She puts a hand on Bucky’s chest covering his necklace. “After i reward him for his good behavior today then I’ll be right back and we can get some sleep.” With those words she leaves with Bucky. The moment they’re out of ear shot Bucky speaks. </p><p>“Can’t he tell when you’re lying?” He quirks any eyebrow causing Y/n to laugh and smiles a genuine smile.</p><p>“He still hasn’t figured out that the dreams he has are because of me. Every nightmare that makes him afraid along with every little dream that makes him feel safe. I’m in his head more then he realizes. Much longer and I’ll be controlling him with a simple nap.” She stops and looks at Bucky. “When a person is desperately in love, they stops seeing every wrong with the other person and choose to only to see the right things. Selective sight as i call it. Women do it quite often.” She opens the door to Bucky’s room and he goes to question her but she holds up her hand stopping him from speaking as she thinks if she should tell him then sighs and decides to tell him. “I know from experience. He made me so in love that when I fell out of love with him..I couldn’t stop seeing the good. I ignored the flaws and it ended up coasting me. What I’m doing now is what many people wish they could do. Revenge without getting caught till i want to. Loki is smart it’s true but he doesn’t run the night like i do.” Y/n stands tall and smirk before wishing Bucky a good night and going back to Loki. Loki lays in his bed unable to sleep. Y/n gives him a kiss on the forehead and cuddles him and he then soon falls asleep. She gives him sweet dreams while she writes down her plans then burns then and goes to bed. </p><p>Y/n was so powerful and Thor knew it. Odin feared it and anyone who opposed her in the past was never found. Earth thought Loki was bad, they were lucky she was on there side. As the papers burned leaving no trace words wrote themselves in the air for rebels and the avengers to read. If it was too risky then the words appeared on they’re arms. They stayed for 30 minutes and were unable to be photographed. If copied they’d burn away. Her magic made sure no one she didn’t want didn’t see it. Everyone was getting ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one was short, I wanted to get it out for y’all. Next one will be longer tho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual Y/n was up first along with Bucky. They go for a morning jog, or rather Y/n rides her horse and Bucky runs till he’s satisfied. Then it’s time for breakfast at a cafe, Bucky gets a coffee while Y/n drinks a water. </p><p>“Do you actually like anything here?” Bucky chuckles and quirks his eyebrow at Y/n. She giggles and a young girl comes of with some flowers.</p><p>“Good morning my lovely queen, you look very pretty this morning. Please enjoy the flowers from my father’s shop around the corner.” She bows a with a soft touch on the young girl’s cheek Y/n sends her off with a simple phrase.</p><p>“May many flowers bloom on the grave.” Y/n stands a holds out her hand for Bucky when the girl runs off smiling.</p><p>“You’re going to leave the flowers behind?” Bucky looked confused as he takes Y/n’s hand.</p><p>“There’s some people around the corner that mean to harm me because of a silly conspiracy theory. They think I’ll kill the king.” She smirks and goes out the door. While mounting her horse she sees Loki approaching. Pretending she doesn’t notice him she move to continue on her way when a man fires a gun scaring her horse. Bucky is swift to move and catch Y/n as she falls. The shoot fired didn’t cause any damage but the bullet did rip the new dress Y/n decide to wear. Before Loki can see Y/n uses her magic to cause a small flesh wound and Bucky holds her close to shield any possible shots that follow. Loki and his guards rush over, Loki practically falling off his horse to get to Y/n. The guards apprehended the man, the little girl from earlier runs over scared. </p><p>“Are you alright?!” Three voices ask Y/n causing her to chuckle a little as she fakes pain perfectly. </p><p>“Come here little girl.” The girl girl comes close and Loki helps Y/n sit up properly. “I have forgotten the flowers you gave in the cafe. Do you mind bringing me another bouquet of beautiful flowers? Bring your father as well please, I wish to thank both of you for saving me.” </p><p>“Had you not warned us things could have been much worse. Thank you very much.” Bucky smiles and picks up Y/n, Loki quickly standing. “I’m sorry we forgot the flowers.” The little girl bowed and ran off rather excited. </p><p>“My love are you okay? Are you injured?” Loki’s question immediately start.</p><p>“I’m fine see.” Y/n shows the flesh wound she created. Then uses her magic to make it disappear. “Nothing my magic can’t heal. You taught me that. And I can’t use my magic often since it’s only good for healing. It’s needed practice.”</p><p>“But your dress is ripped, you just got too. I actually liked this one, it compliments your e/c eyes.” Loki tries to calm down. “Maybe getting the blonde out would be a good idea, I’d feel better having two super freaks looking after you. I hate that I can’t be by your side as much as I want. But you’ll need the extra protection so this doesn’t happen again.” Loki sighs and hugs Y/n tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I’ll talk to your guards about what happened and see if we can prevent it from happening again. It’s still early so why don’t you go visit your new per and tell the servants to prepare him okay.”</p><p>“Thank you my love.” Y/n smiles and takes Bucky’s hand going back to her horse and they leave. Once they’ve fully left Bucky looks up at Y/n amazed. “Before you ask yes he was one of mine. And the entire thing was planned. I never play with an empty hand.” There’s a pause then she continues. “Sever!” She stops her horse and a young woman muscular in stature appears next to Y/n in front of Bucky. </p><p>“Yes my queen.” She gives a low bow to Y/n</p><p>“Tell the seer it’s time he plays his part. After that i want constant updates on my people. Till Tony get out understood!” Y/n spoke sternly but the way she bent her words it was as if she was making a request rather than a demand. </p><p>“Of course my queen! Right away!” And as quickly as she appeared she was was gone. Y/n and Bucky continued on there way. Small conversations filled the time till the arrive at the holding place. Y/n quickly dismounts excited to see her friends. After running inside she goes quickly to Steve and Tony’s cells. They’re reactions to her startle her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>